1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus for displaying a curved image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of projecting an image on a hemispherical screen, a method of individually projecting plural divided images from plural projectors and combining the plural divided images to one image on a hemispherical screen and a method of projecting an image on a hemispherical screen using a wide angle optical system such as a fish eye lens are known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2006-033672 and 2003-241648).
However, in the conventional methods, since an image projected from a projector is a plane image, plural projectors are needed or an optical system for converting a plane image to a curved image is needed.
In contrast, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-330353 discloses a projector in which an optical system capable of converting a plane image to a curved image is contained. According to the projector, although an image that is a curved image is projected from the projector, since the projector is a dedicated projector, a problem arises in that a general purpose projector cannot be used and a manufacturing cost of an overall display apparatus is expensive.
A problem to be solved by the invention is to provide a display apparatus which can use a general purpose projector, has a simple structure, and can be manufactured at low cost.